firelight
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Lily Luna Potter always wants the unattainable, especially when it comes to boys. / Lily-centric, involves LilyTrashcan, freeverse.


**_firelight  
><em>Lily-centric**

she's always been  
><em>fiery<em>**burning**blazing  
>even when she's <em>not<em>

she's the kind of girl that  
><em>loves<em>**craves**needs attention  
>the kind of girl that<br>_s o a k s _up the spotlight  
>because her <em>daddy<em> is **HARRY POTTER**  
>and it doesn't get much more <em>famous<em> than that

and _really_, she should be entitled to **e v e r y t h i n g**  
>and normally she's granted <strong><em>whatever<em>** she so _wishes_  
>except for one <em>thing<em> (if you can call him that):  
>{<strong>T e d d y R e m u s L u p i n<strong>}

he's always been the _fire_ type of guy  
>the one that <strong>blazes<strong>_burns_destroys until he just  
><span>b u r n s <span> people {**girls**} out

so he doesn't really _understand_ while they just fall for him  
>like little <strong>dominoes<strong>- click, _clack_, **smack**  
>{who'll be the next to fall <em>face-first<em>?}

and really, she shouldn't have ever _f a l l e n_ in the first place  
>he's <strong>TEDDY<strong>, ten years older and _wiser_ (supposedly)  
>but most of all, he's <strong>unattainable<strong>  
><em>[which makes him all the more appealing]<em>

and she's the type of girl that only _wants_  
>the things that she can't <strong>have<strong>  
>and she can have <em>any boy<em> that she desires  
>any boy except <strong>TEDDY<strong>  
>{<em>which, she imagines, is why she wants him<em>}

he's got the _pretty_perfect**lovely** Victoire  
>and together they <em>sparkle<em>**shimmer**shine  
>but since when does Lily care about their (others') happiness?<br>(**never,** little selfish Lily, that's when)

all that Lily does is _d e s t r o y_ everything in sight  
>{including her own <em>bruised<em> **heart**}  
>because she's <em>fire<em> and _fire_ only burns everything  
>until in the end, it just <strong>b u r n s<strong> itself _out_  
>[<em>leaving behind the ashes of what used to be a heart<em>]

she **tries** to get him, really, she does  
><strong>tries<strong> to sink her _fire engine red_ fingernails into him  
><strong>tries<strong> to get him to consider the {too-young} girl  
>the option that's not <em>s a f e<em> like Victoire

_[because maybe together they would **b r e a k **the cliché]  
>[just like she <strong>b r e a k s<strong> everything else]_

but in the end _Teddy_and**Victoire** are _u n b r e a k a b l e_  
>and it's <strong>ironic<strong>, isn't it?  
>how the <em>one<em> thing she wants to break, she **can't**  
>but she breaks <span>everything<span> else in sight

so in the end there's _TeddyandVictoire_ and little **heartbroken** Lily  
>{but maybe, darling, just maybe, it's <em>not<em> the end}

because there's something _shiny_ in the distance  
>at first glance, it seems like- <em>what?<em>- a **trashcan**?  
>but he <em>t r a n s f o r m s<em>, **moulds**, turns into a _boy_  
>(<em>A l b e r t<em> _ R o s i e r_, resident Slytherin)

he's the type of boy that she knows just how to _b r e a k_  
>{sweet<em>innocent<em>**adorable**cunningunsuspecting}  
>but this time, she feels no desire to <em>hurt<em> him

[and where has **Lily** gone?]  
>[<em>maybe she likes this Lily a lot better<em>]

and with Albert, she _forgets_ about her heartbreak  
>she forgets about <strong>TEDDY<strong>and**VICTOIRE**  
>she forgets about her <em>l i f e<em>  
>{and she forgets about everything of <em>{un}importance<em>}

because when she's with _Albert_  
>everything is all [<strong>rainbows<strong>_sunshine_beauty]  
>and she kind of likes the whole <strong>positive outlook<strong> thing

when she's with _Albert_  
>she feels that she's <strong>Lily<strong> and _no one else_  
>he's the <em>s u n s h i n e<em> to match with her **firefire_fire_  
>{and together they're blazing <em>fire<em>  
>except when he's her <strong>o p p o s i t e  
><strong>like he's <span>supposed<span> to be}**

and _no_, he's not _brave_**strong**heroic  
>but he's sort of <em>unattainable<em>, isn't he?  
>he's so <em>sweet<em>&**innocent** that he's never had a girlfriend  
>but he's a <em>runner<em> and he's **fast** and he's sweet  
>and he's <em>always<em> there for her to talk to when she needs him

most of all, he doesn't play **_g a m e s_  
><strong>with _pretty_ _girls' _fragile **hearts**  
>{like someone she knows- <em>ahem<em>- **TEDDY LUPIN**}

and what she _b r e a k s_  
>he goes and <strong>r e p a i r s<strong>  
>and maybe they will just <em>work <em>like that

{besides, _lily&albert_ looks much prettier on the covers of her notebook}  
>{and lily rosier sounds like the name of a superstar or something}<br>{and she's always liked the look of trashcans}

he's the _sunshine_ to Lily's **firelight**

**A/N: Yet another product of my random depression spells.**

**One of my fave pairings- LilyTrashcan. I'm planning on writing a LilyTrashcan/LilyAlbert full-length story soon, so review and encourage me to write it?**

**;)**

**Hope you enjoyed. Unless you want a lovely PM (haha, no), don't favourite without reviewing.**


End file.
